Temple
by QuiteQuiet
Summary: Ruby and Weiss have a quiet night of intimacy, reflecting briefly on the five years since they met. [Trigger warning: implied abuse]


_**Author's Note: Hey all, welcome to the next in my long, long queue of **_**RWBY_ fanfictions. _**

**_It was hard to write this story because it's hard for me to imagine Ruby being sexual. As a result this might be one of my more OOC works. They're around 23 and 25, here. _**

**_There is a larger story behind this, one that also involves Blake, Yang, and Neo. But I don't feel comfortable writing it._**

**_UPDATE 4/20: It's only now that I realized the second paragraph said "Their" instead of "The"._**

**_I don't know how I could have missed that._**

**_UPDATE 4/29: This underwent revision, to make an important aspect clearer. Hope it worked._**

* * *

She starts with three kisses, cheek to forehead and back. Puffs of her breath trail along Weiss's face. Weiss giggles at the tickle of Ruby's lips. They open and close moving around, like toothless bites.

They continue moving in the darkness of their home. Weiss wraps her arms around Ruby, slowly, savoring the security. There's a brief pause as Ruby stops near the back of Weiss's left ear. Then she slides back up to kiss Weiss on the mouth. The heiress feels strands of hair on her face. Ruby lifts to touch their noses together, fingers lining Weiss's waist. Weiss sighs, undulating in the bed.

Ruby's arms are firm but light, resting around shoulder and stomach. She begins to roll and Weiss moves fluidly, turning onto her side. The red blanket drapes at her hip. She waits.

Ruby leans past Weiss's long pearly hair to deliver a kiss to the neck. The nape is soft and spotless. Weiss does not speak, but she does feel it. The sheets rustle over her legs.

Ruby lingers, the tips of her teeth grinding in. She feels a pulse close to her tongue. She slides again, with less distance, to catch Weiss's earlobe. Their eyes close and Weiss curls into her. Ruby continues roaming, brushing across every sensitive spot, treating her little princess.

Her fingers run over a knot, and stop. Ruby secures Weiss between arm and legs. She finds the tightened muscle again and pushes. Weiss moans at the release of tension, the pop that's heard when the bolt refits.

Ruby runs an inventory on Weiss's body, checking for more parts out of place. When she finds none her hands rest again, holding Weiss down by the sides. Weiss turns over. It's languid but pleased. "Ruby," she says dreamily, and Ruby leans in.

The transition is silent, Ruby bending and Weiss closing to fit into the curve of her partner's body. Skin touches skin and Ruby locks in, undoing the hooks of Weiss's bra. Weiss does not raise her arms to shed the garment; the straps slide to Ruby's shoulders one by one. At the wrist Weiss lifts, allowing them to slip over her fingers. The digits rest back on Ruby once it's done, and Ruby hangs one strap over a post on the headboard.

Ruby takes a hand to each side, feeling Weiss's back while running a finger across her collarbone. It's almost absentminded, reverent. She runs again and stops at the middle, drawing a line between Weiss's breasts. Her palm flattens and she registers the milky softness in touch and sight. They are like the rest of Weiss—small, smooth, and svelte. She's precious. Ruby grips Weiss's hips, beginning to rock.

Heat starts churning between the sheets. Ruby sweats, lips parted as she watches Weiss. Weiss has waited for this; her head cradles into Ruby and she sighs again, content. In the next moment she jumps as Ruby speeds up. Their breathing grows louder. Weiss's smile disappears to be replaced by her head thrown back, eyebrows arcing as her lover's name disappears into the night.

Ruby looks at Weiss's open lips and seals them with her own, leaning down to focus. She feels nails on her back. With a loud grunt she topples Weiss onto the mattress, cupping Weiss's head while she kisses deeply twice on the neck. The sensation bursts across Weiss and in a flash she remembers the first time they did this so long ago, the sudden moan that escaped her in the face of something so new and scary and thrilling. Now they were here, knowing each other intricately and subconsciously, and it was so worth it.

Weiss turns over once more. Ruby doesn't continue right away. The lust in her eyes dims with a blink as she gazes at Weiss's body. It is pale as the moon and almost translucent. Weiss had been conscious about the veins crawling beneath her collarbone, of the way blue lines pulsed beneath the wrists. But five years ago Ruby had lain on a bed in college and traced those veins for minutes. No eyes wandered to other places, no fingers found their way to lower regions. Ruby had mapped Weiss over and over as the heiress sat quietly against the headboard, looking at the posters on the wall. Her pajama top lay over a textbook on the floor. Ruby did not see strangeness in the visibility of Weiss's body. She had said they were like a tree.

Weiss knows the bumps on her back are tiny and natural. Ruby feels them like Braille, sloping hills on a miniature landscape. Weiss wiggles beneath her, hands curving from under the pillow. Ruby grinds again and Weiss moans, her feet lifting.

This time they don't stop. Ruby squeezes Weiss by the stomach and leans back, thrusting rapidly on her knees. Weiss rears up to meet her, fingers buried into the mattress. Tremors shock her body. Words speed through her head, but she cannot form them into coherence. She gives up. She has lost all sense of self, of space; she only knows she's safe in this primal bonding that builds behind her and when Ruby grunts Weiss cries out, shakily lifting a hand to stimulate herself. Ruby helps her, guiding them both with dexterity until Weiss groans and crashes, for good.

Their scents mingle around the room. Weiss gathers the sheets and breathes in. Again Ruby checks her, searching for any kinks or knots, and finds nothing in need of repair. Weiss twists over one final time, drawing her hand along Ruby's jaw. Her eyes are closed. She settles back down smiling, knowing Ruby will hold her.

Ruby stays awake a couple more moments, casting over the form of her girlfriend. That delicate, snowy skin would bruise so easily, forming ugly purples hidden under skirts and sleeves. Weiss still sleeps with her arms tucked under her chin, a conditioned defense after years of compliance. Her hair drifts toward Ruby in the darkness, flowing and silvery like stars. Ruby chooses not to touch it. Weiss has had enough.

She falls asleep and dreams of roses and motorcycles, of petals opening softly and machines that hum in perfect use.


End file.
